Prep Rally (Jonathan x Reader)
by Shan Kyohaku
Summary: It was a prep rally that you wanted to take up your time. You changed your mind.


How dull. My head rested on my palm as U.S History dragged on. I knew the material. This was basically a recap of last year and besides no one was even paying attention, everyone was doing their own thing, things that I didn't care for. Unfortunately for me I didn't have any friends here to pass the time with. Glancing at the clock each minute I groaned internally as to how painfully slow time was going by, wishing I could be somewhere else, anywhere but here. The teacher was surprisingly one of those cliched boring ones that you would see on T.v. with his voice monotone without a glint of passion or care in his eyes.

"Teachers, please release all students to the gymnasium for the prep rally at this time." The voice announced. Well that explains the more chattering that had occurred today than usual. Grabbing my books and stuffing them in my bag, I couldn't help but feel grateful of how much time this prep rally was going to consume my day. I couldn't stand staying here any longer.

Walking behind the mob of students that were in front of me, chit-chatting away, I took my sweet time to arrive at the gymnasium. How I wish I would have speed myself up because as I arrived, I assumed there would have been empty seats around my group of friends (by group I mean four) which, clearly, I was wrong. I stood by the sidelines tracking them down and when I did irritation arose within me. The space around them was completely full and there wasn't a single seat nearby them. They gave me sheepish smiles as if to say they were sorry. I understood, it really isn't their faults, the other people attending this school don't ever listen to us. We were insignificant compare to the others, cheerleaders, jocks, and everyone else around their social circle. I didn't mind really. It sets us apart from the idiots here. If we were out of there sight then there would be no trouble for us, but sometimes that isn't always the case, like the other day at the cafeteria, I had my lunch with me walking to my table, Shelley walked right into me, dumping all my food down my shirt. As I stood there in shock she told me that I should "Watch where you're going, you could've ruined my outfit." , and walked away with a strutt, friends tagging along behind her as everyones laughter ringed in my ears. I didn't necessarily let that bring me down, but I was just beyond pissed that everyone found my humiliation amusing.

Anyway, back to now, I saw an empty spot at the very end of the seats, sort of far away from where the actual "show" would take place. But at that area, there sat a guy alone, who I assumed was about my age, sixteen or seventeen-ish. He wore a dark striped worn out sweater, clutching the ends of the sleeves, with black, somewhat fitting jeans. His ruffled up smooth looking brown hair covered part of his face. Sitting down, I didn't say a word yet it startled him enough to look like he was going to have a heart attack. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, uh, it's fine, I'm, uh, easily startled." He took a glance at me and back to staring down.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

"N-No I'm just use to sitting by myself as you can see." He gestured to the empty seats. Oh. Now I felt bad for this kid. There was some silence between us, (excluding the bustling in the gray, dull gym.) having no idea what to say next until he nervously spoke up. "Um, I was wondering, aren't you that girl that Shelley dumped food on?" Awesome conversation starter.

"Is that what I'll be forever known for at this place? 'The girl who got food dumped on' Now that I think about it, its got a nice ring to it." The sarcasm hissed from my mouth.

"Sorry." He said looking down. Well, I didn't necessarily meant for him to feel bad.

"It's alright, I mean, that's going to be my , I guess, legacy here at this school. It's already set." I explained. I suppose he was going to say something next but a crash of cymbals, the pounding of drums, and an explosion of brass instruments scared him out of the sentence he was about to produce. Then a startling, feminine, low quality voice boomed from speakers that were around the gym.

"Whooo'ss Readdyy!" Ugh. Overly enthusiastic. I hate it. The people on the bleachers started cheering making me cover my ears. A bit over dramatic, I know. We were far from the crowd but they were still too loud. Cheerleaders started to file out shaking their pom poms in front of them, Shelley leading the pack. I take back of what I said. I rather have class.

I look right next to me and see Jonathan's breathing pacing up then it should. I didn't want to yell but how else is he going to hear me over all of this noise. "Are you okay!?"

He whipped his head to me with wide eyes. "What!? Yeah! I'm fine!"  
Obviously. Another few minutes pass and I didn't want be here any longer. I turned back to him, his head was in his palm, his leg being jittery. I wasn't going to leave him here. "Hey! You wanna go somewhere else!?" He didn't hear me the first time, so I had to lean in and actually talk right in his ear. "I said if you wanna leave."

"I don't think they'll let us." Right. The teachers. They were, luckily, all standing right by the main entrances to the gym. There was another way out on our side, the door hidden by the bleachers. I grabbed his arm and snuck out (without much effort since everyone was so distracted) into the halls. It then became peacefully quiet when we left.

"Any longer in there and we probably both die." He chuckled a bit, seeing an actual smile that was kinda...cute. Why? Cute isn't on the list of things boys are. That's puppies, kittens, and anything else that barfs cute up for a living. "Are you sure you're alright? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack or something."

"Well, yeah, I'm fine now. My doctor said that I should be more confident or something," He rubbed the back of his neck and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "you know, to be less...anxious all the time." He said nervously.

"Oh, that explains it. So, uh, what's your name? I didn't ask earlier so..." I asked.

"Jonathan. Crane. You?"

"F/N L/N." My bag hit my hip each step we took down the empty halls. "Your doctor, what is it? You got ADD, ADHD, or what?" I asked looking down at the scruffed upped tile floors.

"Therapist." He looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. "Ha-have you not heard about me?" I then took my turn on giving him a quizzical look.

"No. Why?"

His eyebrows furrowed and a thin line appeared on his lips. I suppose he was contemplating on wether other not he should talk about it. "Everyone here talks about me. Not in a good way obviously. My dad...he, uh, killed people to experiment on fear. I got tested on and ended up being in a psychiatric hospital. When I started here, everyone thought I was going to be a psycho murderer. I thought everyone knew?"

"Not me."

"Well, that's why I don't talk to anyone. I rather not be ridiculed by outrageous rumours people think up." Another small smile formed on him.

"Same here, except I don't want the wrong people to make some stuff up. And I think everyone here's stupid. I mean, besides my friends, and everyone's too lame to have for company. I guess your legacyhere is being a 'psycho murderer'" Jonathan chuckled at this.

"Yeah I guess you're right." There then was a sound as if a stampede were coming our way. Thousands of feet moved and so many voices began to talk at the same time. Prep Rally's over. That was fast. Jonathan jumped at the sudden appearance of students but soon calmed down.

"Guess it's time to get back to class."

"Right." he said looking down once more.

"Hey Jonathan, if you want, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said with a somewhat forced thin smile. Jonathan then turned around and walked away.

-A/N: i have mixed feelings about this. It started out well and then... I don't know. I dont even know if i was consistent with Jonathan's character. I wanted him to still be scared and a bit vulnerable at times and yet mix a bit with his future self. Still it's too short to go on anyway. I might make another part, not sure.


End file.
